Talk:A Bard's Tale
Comment I am a lover of fan fiction and love to read them. Yet, I don't think it should belong here as a wiki article, but it could be included in one's user page's. --Pinkfae 11:56, 3 August 2006 (EDT) Keep: I think this is very appropriate. Its extremely creative, and I think it belongs. It's what bards are for, spinning tales and singing songs, and I think it adds a unique flavor to the site that I'd hate to see lost. Sure, we're an encyclopedia, but we don't have to be completely stale and dry. --Chrisjander 12:05, 3 August 2006 (EDT) :Interesting, I just made a comment on it, but didn't say keep or delete. I was just going through trying to categorize and found this. Do you believe we ought to have a category for fan fiction? How are we to decide what should be posted and what shouldn't? Could I post my own? --Pinkfae 12:10, 3 August 2006 (EDT) Keep: I don't see the harm. It is related to FFXI and doesn't compromise the overall site in any way. --Gahoo 12:09, 3 August 2006 (EDT) Comment If this article is kept, where and how would you classify this? --Gatsby 12:13, 3 August 2006 (EDT) Comment: We could always have a fluff category. For pages that deal with either game history, storyline spoilers, or creative stuff like this. Though I think the "fan fiction" should be monitored so that we don't get ridiculous stuff, we may want some guidelines for postable stuff. --Chrisjander 01:12, 6 August 2006 (EDT) Keep Okay, I cast my vote, even though I nominated it for deletion I think we ought to keep it. ^^ We could include this under Category:Fan Fiction. I was thinking about a Category:History if people would like to see more articles like the Crystal War article. (That thing took me a good six hours worth of research, so it would be a hard project. The references in the History of Vana'diel would be a good start to do the research. I like the idea of a Category:Spoilers. It would be easy to do, all one would have to do is include in the the template. I do think we have to have some one to monitor/police the fan fiction if we do agree to it so that nothing inappropriate gets posted. --Pinkfae 12:31, 6 August 2006 (EDT) Comment: I don't think a category is necessary unless there are more similar type articles added. There might be 2-3 articles that would qualify as fan fiction. I think it can stay without a category. --Gahoo 11:03, 7 August 2006 (EDT) :You sure don't like to categorize at all, do you? :) I think it is best to categorize when there are a two or three pages that fit within the category. That way we don't have to go back through a lot of articles and categorize them all. It is best to start off when it is small then wait for the work to pile up. Another reason to have it is so that people know that it is acceptable to add such articles to the wiki. I was under the impression that we couldn't. That's why my writings are on my userpage. --Pinkfae 10:03, 8 August 2006 (EDT) Comment: I don't think it's needed on the wiki (along with most of the "guides" that are posted). Sure it's thematic, but does it contribute to the lore any? I don't mind (and in fact like) the little tidbits of knowledge on the bottom of pages and such, but an entire page for fluff? Maybe if the wiki started up a fluff category... (by fluff I mean information behind the world that adds flavour... a common TT/LARP RPG term) Chernabog 08:30, 8 August 2006 (EDT) :I think the more information the better. We just need to categorize it before it all the information gets out of control. --Pinkfae 10:05, 8 August 2006 (EDT) Resolution: Keep. Decision was unanimous from the votes. --Chrisjander 23:44, 9 August 2006 (EDT) :Lets find a better way to categorize this like Pinkfae said if we're keeping this. Maybe have a page similar for every job? I'm still not a fan of having fan work on the wiki... I was hoping there'd be a bit more discussion on this before resolution. Chernabog 21:42, 11 August 2006 (EDT)